Semiconductor devices are manufactured by depositing many different types of material layers over a semiconductor workpiece, wafer, or substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography. The material layers typically comprise thin films of conductive, semiconductive, and insulating materials that are patterned, etched, or altered to form integrated circuits (ICs). There may be a plurality of transistors, memory devices, switches, conductive lines, diodes, capacitors, logic circuits, and other electronic components formed on a single die or chip, for example.
Some IC designs include radio frequency (RF) circuits. The RF circuits may include elements such as inductors, resistors, and/or capacitors, as examples. System on a chip (SoC) or embedded RF ICs may include RF circuits in some regions and digital circuitry in other regions of a die, for example. Many cellular and wireless ICs contain inductors or other RF circuits that function as antennas and are used to receive and transmit information, for example.
Some components or portions of RF circuits may be large and may require a large amount of dedicated area on an integrated circuit. As other devices on ICs such as logic circuitry, memory, and other circuitry are scaled to smaller geometries, the RF circuits may not be able to be decreased in size and continue to retain their functionality. RF circuits may occupy a large percentage of the surface area of a die and may limit a reduction in size of an IC.
What are needed in the art are improved methods of arranging RF circuits and other devices of semiconductor devices and structures thereof.